Akira: Access All Areas
by Ififall
Summary: TUF Fanfiction/ When Akira has the fight from hell, Nick Diaz comforts him.


_**A/N: Off and on Topic:**_ Watching TUF The Smashes. I can understand why hardly any of the Australians weren't at the finale.

But most of the UK guys were banned from the finale too, _**Why?**_

..."

Out of the Aussies I liked Ben Wall [Fox Piss] and Patrick Iodice.

Three UK guys, Val, Bola, and Luke should have been given another chance to fight in the UFC.

..."

Was it because of the phone thing?

But if it was because of that... Brendan used the phone too, but he was allowed to fight Mike at the finale.

..."

I would have liked to see _**Val**_ fight again, he wanted it so bad.

Did something else happened Behind the scenes in TUF?

..."

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N:**_ This story is Set in TUF Fourteen: Bisping VS Miller.

..."

Before the stare-down, the Trash-Talking started. Akira knew that Dustin Neace deserved all the shit that he got.

"I'll make you my _**wife**_" Akira said.

"I'll make you my _**bitch**_, faggot" Neace said.

..."

Neace may have won the battle, but he didn't win the war. Akira TKO'D him. Akira goaded him after the fight. Akira was warned by the commissioner. But he didn't care. He was now in the Quarter semis.

He was set to face Dennis Bermudez. Dennis was nice. But he was all muscle and no Brains. Akira used to shake his head at how dumb the Bermudez kid was. Akira was sure he could beat him.

..."

The Corassani VS Bermudez fight came around. There was an excited buzz in the air. Akira's TUF training had gone well. He barely had to cut any weight. He was ready.

Then he stepped into the cage.

Only to fall into an Octagon shaped, whirl-pool of depression.

..."

After the Ultimate fighter disaster, Akira couldn't really do much except stay in bed.

"Dude you can't just feel sorry for yourself" T.J Dillashaw said. Dillashaw was his friend, but T.J was on a winning streak.

He'd never understand. Team Bisping went training. Team Miller had gone to train in the park. It was a sunny, day, but Akira didn't feel cheerful. He couldn't. His loss was eating away at him.

..."

He went downstairs to get some of the Chocolate Cake that was still in the fridge. He heard some noises in the kitchen and thought that one of his Team-mates had come back. He hoped it was Dillashaw.

He walked towards the kitchen and walked in there barefoot.

..."

"T.J?" Akira asked. He paused when he saw some stranger opening cup-boards.

"Who the fuck are you?" Akira asked.

"Nick, who the fuck are you?" Nick asked back.

..."

"I _**live**_ here asshole" Akira said. Nick was going to swear, but then he recognised the guy. He knew how bad the fight this guy's fight had gone.

"I was looking for my Little Brother" Nick said. "He came to the house Today"

"And is your Brother hiding in the fucking fridge?" Akira asked.

..."

"I was hungry, fucking sue me" Nick said opening the fridge and taking out a salad. Akira cut himself a wedge of chocolate Cake and stuffed his face. Nick picked at the salad. Then he stood up to leave, when Akira said:

"Nick...as in Nick Diaz right?" He said. Nick nodded.

..."

"Great. Let's have a Jiu-Jitsu fight, me and you" Akira said. Nick shook his head. He didn't know much about this Akira, but he knew that he couldn't take him on.

"We can't" Nick said.

"Why the fuck not?" Akira asked.

..."

"I'm a Black Belt" Nick said.

"Yeah? Well I'm a Black Belt in kicking The Diaz Brother's asses. Come on, let's go " Akira said. Akira got up. He started pushing the table and the chairs back.

Nick took his shirt out of his Trousers and rolled his sleeves up. He'd have to make this quick, this ass-hole was annoying him. Akira started circling him.

..."

It wasn't long before Nick got Akira down with a Miesha Tate style Judo throw. Akira cringed as he landed on the kitchen floor on his back.

He rolled over on his elbows to get away from the pain. As soon as he did that, Nick took his back. He wrapped his fore-arm around Akira's neck and squeezed.

..."

Moments later, Akira was tapping out from an Original Nick Diaz Rear Naked choke. Nick slid off of him and sat on the floor on his knees.

"Fucking happy now?" Akira said rubbing his throat. He turned around and laid back on the floor, even though his back still felt like shit.

"You asked for that shit" Nick said.

...".

"I'll beat you tomorrow. I'm having an off day. Tomorrow in the Garden, come around, I'll kick your ass _**and**_ Little Nate's ass" Akira said.

Frustrated, Nick walked on his knees and mounted Akira.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude?" Nick asked, leaning over Akira.

..."

Akira smiled through his pain. "Nick you know what's wrong with me. You can feel it" Akira said. Nick pushed himself up and could feel Akira's erection through his Trousers. Nick climbed off of him. He took Akira's jogging pants down. He stroked him, before running his mouth over Akira's dick.

Akira Corassani closed his eyes as Nick went down on him. Flashbacks of the Bermudez fight came back to him. He was doing so well...then he left his neck out, just like he'd done with Nick today. He went back to the feeling the warm sticky sensation of Nick's mouth around him.

..."

But it didn't last long.

Moments later he told Nick to get off of him. Nick looked at him like he was crazy. There were no signs that Akira was even thinking about coming.

"So?" Nick asked.

..."

Let's fuck instead" Akira asked. He turned over and Nick lifted Akira's shirt up. He kissed and licked Akira's back. He mounted him before sliding Akira's trousers down.

"You got rubbers?" Nick asked.

"Like I fucking need them" Akira told him.

..."

Why did UFC fighters _**always**_ say that shit? Nick thought to himself.

"Don't fuck around" Nick said. He got ready to look around. In past seasons of TUF, guys had ordered rubbers for pranks and water Balloon jokes. Akira was still lying on the floor, when they heard the front door open.

..."

"Akira!" Are you okay?" Dillashaw shouted.

"Akira where are you? Ya miserable Bastard!" Bisping shouted.

"Shit" Nick muttered. He looked at Akira. Then he went out through the back door of the house.

..."

The TUF housemates walked into see Akira fully clothed, eating chocolate cake. The table was pushed near the cupboards and the chairs were pushed to the other side of the kitchen. Akira's Team-mates could barely get in.

"Akira, you feeling better?" Dillashaw asked.

..."

"Never better T.J, never better my friend" Akira said.

T.J Dillashaw looked at his Team and their Coach Bisping. They all knew that Akira _**wasn't**_ okay.

They _**all**_ thought that Akira was losing his mind and they had to help him...

..."

Before Dana kicked Akira out of the TUF house for Good...


End file.
